Twisted Hearts & Broken Minds
by ihearteligold96
Summary: 2012 School Year at Degrassi. A lot of recurring students, and a lot more drama. Accepting Ideas for OTPs. Each chapter with be in the point of a different character and it will rotate unless stated otherwise .
1. Chapter 1

**omg, guys I am so sorry I haven't posted anything in so long. But I'm back with a new Degrassi story that'll be up really soon There are a lot of OTP's involved and if you'd like a new character to be added just fill out an application & PM me! (First Come/ First Serve basis, and depends on their personality and stuff ;;) This is much more up to date and personally, I like it a lot better!**

-Original Characters-

Elijah Goldsworthy

Clare Edwards

Katie Matlin

Zig Novak

Tori Santamaria

Tristan Milligan

Imogen Moreno

Fiona Coyne

Adam Torres

Drew Torres

Bianca DeSousa

Alli Bandhari

Jenna Middleton

KC Guthrie

Jake Martin

-OTP's Added-

Michelle Park

Reese Jacobs

Estrella Kim

Naomi Min

Natasha Min

Nate Wilson

Kwangmin Lee

**APPLICATION (Just Copy & Paste)**

Name of Character & Gender:

Personality:

Race:

Ships(?):

Thank you so much for all of the support you've given me


	2. Apple Juice & Reminiscing c1

_**Back from Haitus! Ha ha how are all of you? I accepted three characters so far I liked the originality they had ^^;; so, I'm really rusty with writing haha, sorry, so this series will be long in chapter length, however short in quantity, I hope that makes sense ;_;**_

**ELI **

I sat in my dad's car. A thick layer of fog settled on top of us. I was waiting for Clare to come out so we could go to the lake. I looked at the fresh crisp leather. It had a new car smell. It didn't feel the same without Morty. I really miss him. I always think about that night. I know now that it wasn't worth it to crash Morty. I was interrupted with a couple knocks on the window and a pair of bright blue eyes. I fumbled to unlock the car door and greeted her as she got in.

"Hey Clare" I smiled.

"Hey Eli!" she said with her usual light bubbly voice. She looked really cute today. Well. She always does, but today, something was different. Her hair. Had grown out since we were last in a car together. Her style also seemed to change from hipster to well, a style of her own. I was mesmerized by her beauty. Her fair skin, clear blue eyes and rosy cheeks and lips matched what she was wearing today. A dark cardigan with a floral pattern shirt and blue skinny jeans with boots.

"Eli, we can go now," she said as I snapped out of the trance and faced forward. I nodded.

"Yeah,"

"Is Adam coming too?" she asked.

"No, he has a surprise family reunion for the weekend," I said, pulling onto the main road and into the fog.

"Oh, alright," things were still really awkward with Clare without Adam being with us to hold our conversations.

"Do you want me to invite Fiona or Imogen to help us out?" I offered.

"No, it's alright," she said. "We still need to figure out what we're going I do for class" she added.

"Yeah, so we'll head to the lake and brainstorm there?"

"Perfect!" she smiled. I could see the lake from where we were now.

"Not so perfect," I said. "We Havel to walk to the lake from here,"

"What? Why?" she was astonished.

"There's no road to the lake, so we have to walk on the sidewalk"

"Alright" she opened the door as I removed the key from the ignition. She started walking. So I went to the back of the car and took out my bag.

"ELI! Are you coming?" she called out"

"Yeah! Give me a second" I called back. I locked the doors and ran to the site. We brainstormed for at least twenty minutes in silence until she broke it with her melodious voice.

"Maybe w e can write a song?" she suggested. "I mean songwriting is a form of poetry, except with music…" I nodded.

"I was thinking the same thing!" I grinned.

"Well, great minds think alike," she giggled. It felt so nice, hearing her voice, so cheerful…

"Clare…" I said, breaking the laughter.

"Yes Eli?" she fluttered her eyes, making it hard to breathe.

"I want to thank you," I stuttered. No one else could ever made me feel what I'm feeling right now.

"For what?" she asked.

"Well, for… forgiving me, and uh being my friend again," I said.

"Oh, no problem," she smiled. There was a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

"Did… did I say something wrong?" I asked.

"No," she smiled, covering up the previous sadness. She smiled, covering up the previous sadness.

"I… I packed something to eat…" I said.

"You did…Really? Why?" she said, surprised. "You didn't have to,"

"Well, I made enough for three," I said. "But seeing as Adam wasn't able to show up, there's more than enough," I said.

"Alright than," she smiled. "Let's dig in!" I unpacked the sandwiches and two pouches of apple juice and we ate.


End file.
